There Here?
by Kyugon
Summary: What if the Inu-gang are not in there world, but here as pets! What if they are found by your not-so average group of friends with cool stuff of there own. No parings. The story is better then the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Profile**

Name: Tornado (Spinz) Kaze

Age: 15

Likes: Anime/Manga, Reading, Fantasy, Drawing, Snakes, Music, Creepy things, Pranks, Weapons, Night, Sleeping and Fighting.

Dislikes: Jerks, Preps, Homework, Being talked down to, Spiders, Doctors of all kinds, Shopping, Makeup.

Description: Mid-back caramel hair with changing eye color.

Personality: Loud, Random, Protective, and Strange.

Favorite Inuyasha Character: The Inu bro's.

Name: Rosalina (Rose) Kaze

Age: 11

Likes: Flowers, Tag, Hopping on one foot, Watermelon, Playing, Pranking her sister, Scarring Koi

Dislikes: Her sisters anger, Creepers, Starring, Bugs, Snakes.

Description: Neck length dirty blond hair partly up in two pigtails with bright blue eyes.

Personality: Strange, Hyper, Little creepy.

Favorite Inuyasha Character: Rin

Name: Sage Katon (Piko or Shady)

Age: 15

Likes: Violence, Gore, Soft/Cute things, Anime/Manga, Video games, Phoenixes, Sleeping, Fire, Drawing.

Dislikes: Winter, Being alone, Raw/Cold Broccoli, Taco and Make-up.

Description: Black/Blue hair that reaches her neck with one blue eye and one green eye.

Personality: Split personality, Short tempered, Funny

Favorite Inuyasha Character: Kirara

Name: Storm Tenshi

Age: 15

Likes: Fighting, Winning, Traveling, Friends, Sharp objects, Leather, Training.

Dislikes: Annoying people, Taz, Pervs, Drunks, Homework.

Description: Shoulder length light brown hair with Emerald green eyes.

Personality: Protective, Strong

Favorite Inuyasha Character: Sango

Name: Koi Tenshi

Age: 13

Likes: Messing with Storm, Foxes, Pranks, Magic, Scarring people, Explosions.

Dislikes: Veggies, Rose starring at him, Work, Lizards, Tuna.

Description: Ear length brown hair, slightly darker then Storms, with sea green eyes.

Personality: Really creepy, Nutty.

Favorite Inuyasha Character: Shippo

Name: Taco Nacho

Age: 16

Likes: Taco's. Fun, Messing with Sage, Movies, Video games, Nachos, Demons, Halloween

Dislikes: Sage, Baths, Rain, Asparagus, Anime/Manga (Except Inuyasha), Girl problems.

Description: Spiky light brown hair with bright blue eyes.

Personality: Annoying, Tough, Lazy.

Favorite Inuyasha Character: Inu bro's

Name: Lightning Inazuma (Sparks)

Age: 14

Likes: Piece, Quiet, Friends/Family, Tranquility, Movies, Veggies.

Dislikes: Cussing, Loud, Interruptions, Bullying, Unfairness, Stuck-up people.

Description: Chocolate brown hair that reaches her hips with the same color eyes.

Personality: Motherly, Protective.

Favorite Inuyasha Character: Kagome

Name: Taz Inaru (Perv)

Age: 15

Likes: Scarring the girls, Missing with Storm, Jokes, Pranks, Parties, Fun.

Dislikes: Storm, Getting hit, Plans backfiring, Crying

Description: Spiky chocolate brown hair with green/blue eyes.

Personality: Goofy, Perverted.

Favorite Inuyasha Character: Miroku

Name: Phil Kunai (Shorty)

Age: 14

Likes: Frogs, Math, Yelling, Messing with Spinz, Swamps, Annoying people.

Dislikes: Getting hit by Spinz, Fighting, Rosy being taller than him, Getting left out.

Description: shoulder length bright blond hair with deep blue eyes.

Personality: Loud, Strange.

Favorite Inuyasha Character: Jaken

Name: Bob Ryu-hi (Bob the boilder)

Age: 16

Likes: Friends, Piece, Video games, Being around Spinz and Rose, Hanging out, Parties, Spinz special jerky.

Dislikes: Greens, Water, Aggression, Harm to friends, Pain.

Description: Shoulder length brown hair with brown eyes.

Personality: Caring, Goofy.

Favorite Inuyasha Character: A-Un

Name: Curly Ookami (Smart Ass)

Age: 15

Likes: Wolfs, Fantasy, Books, Music, Making people laugh, Being a smart ass.

Dislikes: Dogs, Cats, Being speechless, Creepers.

Description: Brown/Black hair, same length as Bob's, with the same color eyes.

Personality: Smart ass

Favorite Inuyasha Character: Kouga


	2. AN

**NOT A CHAPTER. I want to tell you that you should be able to see what the characters look like on my profile. I will start the story soon I hope that you will be able to see the story play out in your mind better. No pictures yet for the other story. DISCLAMER: THOSE PICTURES I FOUND WHARE ON GOOGLE SO I DON'T OWN THEM!**


	3. Chapter 1 FOR REAL!

**HELLO! Yes, I finally decided to start this story. I have just been having a hard time figuring out how to start this story and how to show what these characters look like. I will deal with that later, for now you are going to finally get to know what this story is. I hope you can forgive me. PLEASE READ!**

Tornado (Spinz) POV

"YAY! IT'S FRIDAY! WOOHOO!" I shouted with Sage as we danced around our group of friends.

"You guys are to hyper for your own good." Lightning said, shaking her head.

"I agree." Storm agreed. "How many cookies did you guys eat?" She looked at us questionably.

"LOTS!" We shouted, throwing out hands up in the air. We looked at each other before giggling madly. "JINKS!" We laughed at each other more.

"How did I get stuck with you people?" Curly asked, shaking his head.

"Because you love us!" Cue chibi faces by yours truly and Sage.

"I think it is because he worries about your guises mental health." Phil mumbled, sweat dropping.

"No, he wouldn't care enough." Taco stated matter-of-factually.

"Or maybe he wants to see what it looks like when two girls fight." Taz said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"PERVERT!" All of the girls, except me, yelled. Storm smacked him. I was too busy laughing.

"It is amazing that I am not as affected by this as you guys." I told them.

"That's because they gave you a dirty mind. It is probably worse than Taz's!" Sage yelled the last, waving her arms around.

"Says you!" I retorted.

"You two are messed up! You went from being all happy and cheery to yelling at each other." Curly pointed out, hands on hips.

"They must be on their monthly." Phil said, shrugging. I punched him in the head.

"BAKA!" I yelled at him, ready to drop-kick him.

"I don't speak your language." Taco said, confused as to what I said.

"COME ON! You don't know what baka means! Seriously! It is the most basic and well-known word out there!" Sage yelled at him, swinging her arms around wildly.

"I don't know what that means since I'm not a weirdo like you!" He yelled back, which only fueled the fire.

"IT MEANS IDIOT, WHICH IS WHAT YOU ARE, AND YOU ARE THE WEIRD ONE, NOT ME!" This went on for a couple more minutes. All the while I was spaced out.

"Spinz. Spinz. TORNADO!" Lightening screamed into my ear, bringing my back to reality.

"Jeaze Sparks, do you _have_ to yell in my good ear?" I whined, rubbing my now throbbing head.

"You wouldn't listen!" She yelled back, causing my head to throb more. "There is something wrong at Koi and Roses school." My eyes widened.

"WHAT!" I screamed, turning around and darting towards their school, the others close behind. If there is one thing you should now, if you mess with anyone I care for, especially Rose, you can expect a slow, painful death.

As we got closer, we saw that people were running out of the school, screaming about giant wasps.

"Storm! Sage!" They got the hint. We pulled out various hidden weapons and gave them to our friends. We don't go anywhere without something to defend us. You would understand with some of the situations we seem to find ourselves in.

"Let's go." We ran into the school and out to the back of the school. There was a HUGE swarm of overgrown wasps. Like the ones in Inuyasha. We all like that show.

Anyway, they were surrounding a group of animals, and Rose and Koi were in there!

"ROSE!" I yelled, jumping into the center of the swarm. I pulled out my senbon and threw them into the swarm, killing ten wasps per senbon. Sage came in, slashing her metal claws at the ones that were unfortunate to be near her. Everyone came in with weapons ranging from swords to shuriken **(****We don't have to worry about getting into trouble, we do this all the time)**.

Within moments, the number of wasps dwindles to nothing. I looked at the animals and Rose. They all looked ok. Rose was holding a kitten and Koi was covering one of the dog's leg with some cloth.

I looked at the kitten in Roses hands first.

"What happened?" I asked. She looked up, tears in her eyes.

"S-she got stung." Rose cried. I looked down and saw that the kitten was bleeding where the stinger once was. I ripped part of my shirt and covered up the wound. I let Lightning deal with the rest as I went over to the bleeding dog. He had multiple scratches on his body and had one leg missing.

"I will get this one." I told them. "We need to get this one to the hospital as fast possible." I picked up the dog and bolted to the closest animal hospital.

The Big Dog's POV

One minute I was fighting the damn spider, then the next I am a weak dog.

'_I must be in a different world.'_ I didn't get much time to think as a swarm of wasps attacked us. One stung Rin and she let out a scream. Two ningen ran over and tried to help us. I didn't pay much attention, as I was focused on getting revenge on the pests that dare hurt Rin.

Not long after a group of older ningen ran over. I couldn't help but stair at the girl that came in first, screaming one of the human's names. As I watched her, I saw myself and Inuyasha fighting. Same with the guy with unnaturally blue eyes and light brown hair. They all looked like one of us. Then it went away as fast as it came.

"What happened?" The one girl asked, going to the younger girl. She started crying. The boy that came with the younger girl was trying to stop the bleeding in my missing leg. The girl came over to me, said something about taking us to a 'hospital', lifted me up like I was nothing before running faster than a human should.

"I will see dad to." She said to herself. Dad? Who are they.


	4. Chapter 2 The pervert

Tornado's POV

I ran as fast I could to the animal hospital. I could feel the dog in my arms staring at me. I could also hear my sister running after me.

"Sissy wait!" She yelled. I looked behind me, stopping for a moment.

"Go back to the others Rose." I told her. "They will get the van and take you to where I am going." She nodded before turning around and running back. I sighed, turned around and started running again. I was able to see my destination ahead of me and a friend of mine coming out.

"Tornado?" A guy asked, holding the door open an head tilted to the side.

"Keep the door open!" I yelled. He complied, letting me sprint past him into the shelter before following.

"You are lucky you caught me before I left." He said, taking me into a room that resembled a hospital room. I set the dog gently on the table, making sure to take care of the partly missing leg. "What exactly happened to him?" He asked, looking at the wound.

"He was like this when I got to him." I said. "There is another one with an injury, but not as serious." He nodded.

"At least you didn't cause it this time." He mumbled. I glared at him.

"You should know me better Greg." I said. "Considering I am your niece." He laughed.

"Your friend is my niece. You just happen to be like family." I grinned.

"And that's why you are like my uncle." I said. "Anyway, we have to work on stopping the bleeding." I reminded him.

"I know that." Greg mumbled. I heard a knock on the door. Seconds later it was slammed open by Sage. Everyone came in.

"Why didn't you open the door?" She yelled at me.

"Because I was too lazy." I said, shrugging. "Anyway, now that you are here I will go visit someone."

"Your dad?" Lightning asked. I nodded.

"I wanna come with you!" Rose said, looking up at me while holding the kitten. Sighing, I knelt down to Roses level.

"Stay with them until I get back." I told her. "This is something I have to do by myself." She nodded, pouting.

"We will probably be here when you get back." Storm said. She was holding one of the cats that we saved.

"But we should figure out what to do with them." Curly said, pointing to the other animals that were currently exploring the room.

"We will take them to out hideout." I told them, walking out of the room. "Wait until I get there. Tell your parents that we're going to stay over there for the night." I left the animal hospital, running to where my dad works.

Rose's POV

I watched Sissy leave. I wanted so badly to go with her to see dad. The kitten I held mewed, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked down to see the kitten looking curiously at me before mewing again. I beamed.

"The kitten is starting to look better!" I said. "She even mewed." The vet looked over at the kitten from the dog that was missing a leg. Right now he was sowing the skin together.

"Your sister said that one of the animals was also injured." He said. "Would that be the one?" I nodded.

"She got stung." I told him, coming over so he could see the wound more clearly.

"Hm." He hummed, looking over the wound. He had already finished sowing the dog's leg. "I have never seen an injury like this. I will have to treat it soon so that there's no infection." I saw the dog look up at that as well as the frog and two headed lizard that was with the group.

"Will it hurt her?" I asked, looking back at him. He shook his head.

"All I have to do is put some medicine on it and wrap it up." He told me. I nodded before handing him the kitten. I watched as he did every step, worried that she might feel pain or freak out. Luckily, she was calm the entire time.

"You have an unusual group of animals here." The vet said, looking over the animals we saved. There were 3 dogs, a wolf, a frog, a 2 headed dragon, a fox and 4 kittens.

"They fit out group." I said, smiling.

"We will be going to the hideout soon." Sparks told everyone. There were a few of us that were still talking to our parents.

"Ok Spark-chan!" I sang, picking up the kitten before dancing to her. Sage, Sparks and Storm each picked up a kitten. Koi grabbed the fox. Phil got the frog. Bob got the two headed dragon and also picked up the injured dog. The wolf and two other dogs followed us as we went out to the van. It was large and could fit us plus 10.

"Spinz gets us to save them and then leaves us with them while she does something not even remotely important." Phil muttered. I glared at him.

"You don't know that." I said quietly. Sparks glanced at me through the rear view mirror.

"They don't know the situation Rose." She said, looking back at the road. I sighed before nodding, hugging the kitten closer to me as we drove on. Not long after we arrived at our hideout.

"I still don't get how it gets dark so quickly." Curly muttered, walking into the hideout. It wasn't really a hideout, but that made it sound cool, so my sissy and Sage said. It was an old fashioned brick house, more of a mansion really. It was near the woods that sissy and Sage like to go in. That is actually how they found it. They were doing whatever they usually do and came across it. If you go back behind the house and deeper into the woods, there is and natural hot spring and a beach further than that.

"This place is sooo pretty at night." Storm said, looking up at the house. The starry sky and tall tree's add to the house's almost mystical appearence. We went inside and shut the front door. Then we set the animals on the ground and the dog on the couch.

"Now to wait for Spinz to get back so we can do whatever she wants us to do with them." Curly said. Taz and Taco started snickering.

"So are you her bitch now?" Taz asked. "So is she on top? Or does she let you be?" Curly went up to them and slapped the back of their heads. Everyone else was laughing.

"For a pervert you can be hysterical!" Lightning giggled.

"He's not a pervert." Sage said. "He's a SUPER PERVERT!" The laughing got louder while Curly sighed.

"You people are weird." He sighed, but I could tell he was laughing on the inside.

"If only Spinz was here for this." I sighed.

**Gomen! It took a while to figure out what to write. That and I have so much I am doing right now. I promise I will work on this more! I hope you enjoyed! Ja Ne!~~~**


	5. Chapter 3 Baka

Spinz's POV

"Hey guys, I'm back!" I said, coming into the hideout only to be knocked to the floor.

"YAY!" Rose said, hugging my waist. "What did dad say?"

"You have to let me up first." I laughed. She let go immediately, allowing me to stand.

"So, what did he tell you? Huh? What did he say?" Rose asked, eyes wide.

"He said that he will be home soon and that he loves you." I told her. She smiled before twirling away. The animals we rescued were scattered around the place, some looked bored while others looked like they were arguing.

I went up to the largest dog and checked his stump. It looked clean and well, swelling only a little. Satisfied that he was ok, I sat down on the chair next to where he was.

"So…" I asked. "What are we going to call them?" They all looked at me in disbelief.

"You are going to keep them?" Taz yelled, waving his arms around.

"No." I said. "_We_ are going to keep them."

"I'm out of here." Curly said, getting up and walking towards the door.

"No you're not." I said, getting up and grabbing his arm. "We saved them and two _need_ someone to take care of their injuries and make sure they're healed properly. And we are going to make sure that they're healed and we are going to keep them." I told him threateningly . "We owe them."

"No." He said, turning towards me with narrowed eyes. "If anything, they owe us and _we_ are _not_ going to keep them!"

"I have to agree with Curly on this one." Storm said. "We can't take care of them. And where would they go?" Everyone nodded, including my partner in crime and my little sis.

"They are staying with us." I said, looking down on them. "They need us. And if someone else were to take them in, they'd end up being separated, which I'm sure they don't want to do." I looked at each of them individually, showing I was not going to back down. "You are my friends. You will go with me when I say that I will do anything to make sure that they have someplace to stay and be together."

"And what will you do." Taco asked, stepping forward.

"_We _will split them between our homes and meet here every weekend." I told them. "When it becomes possible, we will moved in here. We will take care of them and get well paying jobs so that we can get food and necessities for them." I gave them a dark glare, filling the room with tension. "If you will not help me, you can just leave."

They all looked at each other, then at Curly, who I still had a grip on. He looked away, shrugging off my arm before going back to where he was sitting before.

"You win." He said, eyes closed. I smirked in victory, going back to where I was sitting before. The animals looked up at me in wonder, the large dog next to me seemed to be calculating me. That is when a collection of growls filled the room.

Lightning, blushing, put a hand on her stomach and let out an embarrassed laugh.

"Looks like I'm hungry." She said.

"Agreed." Taz chorused. I sighed before getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"You are lucky I am doing this for you." I said, grabbing stuff from out of the pantry. There were noodles, sauce, some veggies, spices, meat and some cheese.

"Whatcha gonna make?" Phil asked, coming into the kitchen. I pushed him out, flicking his head.

"You will find out later." I told him, getting to work with the food. "And if you push me, you will be eating from the gutter." He gulped and went back to the living room. Sparks came in and helped get some of the cleaning done when I was done with something or it was a veggie.

"That smells good." Koi said. I glanced behind me to see everyone with chibi faces, enjoying the smell that went thought the house. Even the animals had them, making me chuckle.

I tested the noodles, perfect! I mixed everything together and cooked it a little longer before letting out a sigh, my stomach growling in the process.

"Food is ready!" I said, grabbing a plate and serving myself before getting the heck out of the way from the stampede of hungry people. I looked at the animals and though for a sec before going into the fridge, grabbing some ham before throwing it into little bowls and setting them in front of the animals.

I ran up the stairs, yelling a "Sorry" to Phil before coming back down with some of his collection of bugs and set them in front of the frog.

"MY BUGS!" He cried, watching the frog eat them. I went back into the kitchen to eat my spaghetti. Phil was pouting while he ate his spaghetti, tears in his eyes. I gave a sheepish smile, shrugging my shoulders. He was still the same.

"That was filling." Taco said, giving a happy sigh while patting his stomach. "You should cook more often." I smacked the back of his head, but I was smirking.

"Baka." I told him, going over to my spot. Phil, obviously seizing the opportunity, looked smugly at me.

"Looks like you are finally excepting that you are a female." He said. "Maybe you'll be somewhat useful." I glared at him, letting out a low growl.

"I wouldn't talk short stack." I shot back. He smirked, unaffected.

"What do they call a female dog?" He asked, tapping his chin. A second later he snapped his fingers. "A bitch! Exactly what you are!" In less then a second i had grabbing his shirt, lifting him of the ground, throwing him over my shoulder and walking outside.

"Put me down!" He shouted, squirming and trying to get free. Everyone, including the animals, came out and watched what I was going to do.

I put Phil in front of me, still having a hold of his shirt, and pulled my leg back.

"Who's the bitch now?" I asked, swinging my leg forward and drop-kicked him above the tree line and into the distance. You could hear him screaming the entire way.

Smirking victoriously and whipping my hands mockingly, I turned to the others. Their eyes were wide and mouths hitting the ground. I laughed and walked past them, resuming my thrown.

"That was an epic kick." Bob said, still astonished from the kick.

"Remind me not to make her angry." Curly mumbled. Rose and Sage started laughing. Soon everyone was laughing. Even the animals seemed to be laughing, the large dog chuckling. I patted the dog's head. That's when I noticed something on his forehead.

"What is that?" I mumbled, rubbing at the spot. Dirt and dust came off, revealing a purple crescent moon. Eyes widening, I rubbed the side of his jaw to reveal two purple stripes.

"Whoa!" I breathed in awe.

"What?" Storm asked. I pointed to the dog's markings and her eyes widened as well.

"Looks like an anime fanatic got him." She said. Everyone came over and looked to. I sat back on my heals and thought for a moment.

"These guys need a bath." I said. Sparks got up.

"I will get them." She said, glancing at me. "You will help me."

"Nope." I said, plopping back down on my chair. "Not going to help with that soon to be mess." She glared at me.

"I guess I will have to give this bag of beef jerky to someone else!" She said in a singing voice, holding up a bag of jerky. I stared at it in a dreamlike state. When she moved it, my eyes followed.

"Come on!" She said like I was a little kid. I gripped the arms of the chair, trying to resist.

"Resist." I muttered, still staring at the bag. "Resist!" Just then the door slammed open and a very muddy Phil walked in, rubbing his bum.

"I really hate you." He muttered, glaring at me.

"You can have Phil help you bathe them!" I said hurriedly, pointing at said person. "He needs a bath anyway." Phil looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Good point." Lightning muttered, looking thoughtfully. She sighed, tossing me the bag of beef jerky. "you win once again Spinz." She said, grabbing Phil and dragging him into the bathroom with the kittens first.

"Yay jerky!" I cheered, noming happily on the jerky. Everyone left in the room sweatdrop. I heard a little whine, so I looked down to see the dogs, wolf and two headed lizard looking at me, or more specifically, the jerky.

Giving in to my good side, I gave them each some jerky, which they chewed on happily.

"I don't understand why you like that stuff." Sage said. "It is too stiff." I smirked at her.

"I like it because of how my teeth." I said, showing her my back teeth. "They are sharp and it makes me want to knaw on stuff, so jerky helps to stop the craving." She 'oh'ed and tuned her attention back on the TV, waiting for her kitty buddy.

Eventually I ran out of jerky, so I resorted to sitting upside down on the chair, staring blankly ahead as the rest of the animals got cleaned up. I was brought out of my space out by a nose in my face. It was the wolf. I smiled and rolled off the chair, being careful of the other animals, and got up.

"Dizzy." I mumbled, holding my head as I wobbled. Everything was spinning as the blood rushed out of my brain. Eventually my head cleared up and I was able to see clearly.

All the animals were cleaned and smelling nice. The 3 limbed dog had a few purple stripes along with the crescent moon and had silver fur and golden eyes. Another dog, a little smaller then the first one, was also silver but had no stripes and honey eyes. There was a third dog, this one a dark purplish fur and eyes.

The wolf was brown and had brown eyes. He looked normal.

There were a total of 4 kittens. One was a dark midnight blue with brown eyes, another chocolate brown with the same eyes, a black kitten with the bandages had brown eyes and there was a cream colored kitten with stripes of black, black boots and red eyes.

The frog was now know to be a toad and was quite creepy. The two headed lizard was neat and took quite a liking to Bob.

"Who will go with who?" Koi asked.

"I don't care right now." Rose said, yawning. "I am sleepy." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"To your usual rooms." I said, taking Roses hand and walked down the hallway and into the first room. This was Roses room, but she won't sleep unless I stay with her. So it was sort of my room when she was here. The kitten with the bandages tugged on the large dog's ear before running towards us. The dog got up with a little trouble and came towards us.

I noticed that all the animals were going with certain friends. Taz had the purplish dog with him, Taco with the silver dog. Bob had the lizard and Phil had the frog. Storm had the brown kitten, Sage the black striped kitten and Lighting the bluish kitten. Curly had the wolf following him.

Shrugging, I turned back around and entered the room. It was a fair sized room with light blue walls and two beds. One was green and the other pink. They were both queen sized, so the dog and kitten could sleep with us if they wanted. There was a dresser, book shelf and 3 doors, one leading out of the room, one to the closet and the last one to the bathroom. The floor had carpet and was a tanish color.

"Night Rose." I said, giving her a pat on the head before going into the green bed.

"Hey sissy." She asked. I turned to look at her, seeing that she had the kitten with her.

"Yeah?" I questioned. She looked at the kitten before looking at me.

"They look like _them_." She said. I nodded in understanding.

"Just go to sleep." I told her, rolling over to my other side before closing my eyes. I felt a wait move onto the bed. Peeking one eye open, I saw that it was the 3 legged dog. Sighing, I closed my eyes again, thinking about how much he looked like one of my favorite characters.

Dogs POV

I looked at the girl as she slept, thinking about her reaction to my markings. She acted as thought she knew them, but I have never known her. I also thought back to when she kicked the annoying short kid. He reminded myself of my annoying servant.

This girl, I would have know her, should have known her because she is unique and seemingly well known.

'This world is just getting more interesting.' He thought. 'At least I know who the alpha of the pack is. Stay on the alpha's good side and I am guaranteed to get back soon.' With that I fell asleep, formulating a way to get back to normal.

**I know it has been a while since I updated this story. I just hope you like it and review. Anyway, enjoy the story and leave me you coments on the story. I defiantly expect one from you Sam. Enjoy! C(;**


	6. Chapter 4 Planing

Tornado's POV

I woke up to some clatter. Getting up, I looked at the bed where my sister was sleeping in and saw her fast asleep with the smallest kitten in her arms. I smiled while getting up, seeing that the 3 legged dog had just woken up and was now looking at me curiously.

I patted his head while walking quietly towards the door, opening it up enough to let myself and the now walking dog to get through before quietly closing it again.

"Wow, you're usually asleep longer." Curly's voice said, coming from the living room. He was sitting on the couch watching Taz, Bob and Taco played Supper Mario Race Carts. The animals that went with them were watching with interest.

"I was woken up by them." I said, shoving my thumb at the three guys playing their game intently. Curly just laughed.

"Figured." He said, putting his arms behind his head.

"Then why did you ask?" I asked him, going over to the kitchen and pulling stuff out for breakfast.

"Because I wasn't 100% sure." He said, shrugging. "Can't blame me for making sure." I rolled my eyes, turning the stove top on.

"Whatever." I muttered, getting to work on making breakfast. "Tell me when everyone's here, that way I can find out what type of breakfast everyone wants." Curly nodded.

I put some bacon on a fairly large sauté pan and started cooking. When the first batch was done, I heard running before I heard Sage's voice, screaming. "BACON!" along with Rose, Phil and the boy's playing their game.

"That is almost everyone." Curly called from his spot on the couch.

"What is all the commotion about?" Lightning asked as her and Storm came into the living room.

"I smell food!" Koi said, running into the living room as well, but slid on the floor and into a wall.

"Now they are all here." Curly said, chuckling. I rolled my eyes and turned to my group of hungry friends.

"Alright, I want to know who wants pancakes, egg sandwiches or anything else." I said. "First up is egg sandwich." Half of them raised their hands, so I turned around and went to work. It took a few minutes to cook all the bacon and eggs. Cooking the toast was a synch and soon I was serving egg, cheese and bacon sandwiches to those that wanted them, saving one for myself as I got the pancake batter ready.

"Alright, I know everyone wants pancakes." I said, tacking some of the saved bacon and giving it to the animals. "So tell me, anyone want blueberry, chocolate, both or none?"

"BLUEBERRY!" Lightning yelled.

"CHOCOLATE!" Everyone else yelled as they looked at the batter with their hungry eyes.

"Ok, a couple blueberry a lot of chocolate." I laughed. "Don't go overboard when you eat this stuff, or you'll get a stomach ache."

Once I finished the batter for the two different pancakes, you guessed it, I started making them. Took a while, but soon they were on the table and in an extremely shorter time it took to cook, it was devoured.

"All that time spent only for it to be eaten in less than a second." I muttered. "And I didn't even get one."

"I saved one for you sissy!" Rose said, handing me a good sized pancake. I patted her head, getting a wet washcloth so that I could wipe away her coco-goatee.

"Thank you my little munchkin." I said, munching on the pancake. She lightly glared at me.

"I am not that short!" She yelled. She pointed to Phil, who was, unwillingly, giving some bugs to the frog. "I am taller than him! That has to be something!"

"Everyone's taller than him." I told her. "It's hard _not _to be taller than him." Phil glared at me, mumbling words I were sure were rated MA and not even in Hidan's dictionary.

"Not around Rose." I said, giving him a good whack to the back of the head. "I trained you better than that." He glared at me, so I hit him again.

"So Phil is her bitch too, what do you know! Curly's not alone anymore, so he can play dress- up with someone else." Taz said, laughing so hard that he was crying.

"Don't give her idea's." Curly mumbled into his hands, obviously annoyed.

"Hmm…." I thought. "Not a bad idea, the guys in sexy maid outfits and girls in butler uniforms…..I say we do it." This made all the guys eyes widen in horror as the girls turned to look at them evily.

"Not a bad idea Spinz." Sage said. "Not bad indeed." The animals looked like they were ready to either pee themselves from laughing or from horror... or they were just plain confused.

"Looks like they understand us." Storm pointed out. I chuckled a little, going and sitting down after chugging down my glass of milk. Rose looked at hers with disdain.

"Drink that Rose. That will help you get taller and will help your bone growth." I told her. She sighed before drinking it, making a face when she finished.

"Why don't we have chocolate milk?" She asked.

"Because I wasn't the one to go to the store and we are the only ones here who drink that on a day to day basis." I told her. She pouted, turning away to look at the video game.

"Ok, time to see who goes with who." I announced. Everyone looked at me as I stood and went to one side of the room, turned and faced the animals resting on one of the couches or floor near it. "Humans over here and the animal's stay where they are at."

"What are you doing?" Sparks asked. I smirked.

"We are going to let them decide who goes with who." I told her. They all looked at me like I was nuts while the animals looked surprised and grateful.

"Well," Curly said, putting his hands on his hips. "Start choosing you little flea-bags!"

No one's POV

The animals all looked at each other, wary as to who they should chose.

"Mew!" The smallest kitten chirped, bouncing over to Rose who happily picked her up. The dark blue kitten walked forward, stopping in front of Sparks. Sparks grinned happily and petted the kitten, thus making her purr. The fox pranced over to Koi, who looked like it was Christmas day.

"_huff_" the wolf grunted, walking over to Curly. This made Spinz frown for a sec before she went back to her usual smirking self. The brown kitten went over to Storm and the unique kitten went to Sage, who cheered happily.

"Really Sage." Storm asked, sweatdroping. Sage just continued to grin as large as her face could allow her to. The small bluish-purple dog went over to Taz, who just stared at the dog for a sec before spacing out again.

The two-headed lizard walked over to Bob and the frog hopped over to Phil, who looked a little more depressed about his bugs.

"Two left." Taco said, smirking at Spinz. "Who gets which?"

"That is exactly what I was thinking." Spinz replied, returning the smirk.

The two dogs looked between them before the smaller one started making his way to Spinz, only for the larger one to get up and walk over to her, sitting down at her feet and giving a smug look at the smaller dog.

"_Grrr_" The smaller dog grumbled, going over to Taco, flicking his tail in the direction of the largest dog.

"They must know who the alpha is." Spinz said, chuckling as Taco narrowed his eyes at her.

"Who says that I won't hand him to someone else?" He said. "And who named you alpha?" Spinz smirked evily.

"I am alpha because I am, and you are keeping the small silver fuz ball." She told him.

"Make me." Taco snapped.

"Gladly." She said, taking his arm and dragging him into one of the random rooms that were in the house. Rose started laughing, knowing _exactly_ what her sister was doing to her friend.

10 seconds later the two came back into the living room, Taco glaring and cowering away from Spinz as she grinned, unscathed unlike her friend who looked like he just faced a pack of wild pigmies.

"I will keep the dog." Taco mumbled, going to sit on the couch.

"Now for names." Storm said, holding the brown cat.

"Komodo." Bob said immediately. "After the komodo dragon, my favorite lizard species."

"Tails." Koi said. "After the two tailed fox on Sonic!"

"Ember Eyes!" Sage practically yelled, jumping around happily. Everyone leaned away from her, trying not to get slapped by her waving arms.

"Chibi." Rose chirped, smiling happily at the name. The kitten mewed its agreement to the name.

"Misa." Storm said. Sage and Spinz started laughing hysterically, making Storm pout.

"Inu." Taco mumbled, making everyone gap in surprise.

"You actually said it!" Sage cheered, clapping her hands together in glee. Taco just rolled his eyes, still upset at being beaten by a girl.

"Wart." Phil said, refusing to look at the frog as it did the same thing.

"Alpha." Curly said. "Because there is no way I am calling Spinz that." Spinz stuck her tongue out at him, in which he rolled his eyes.

"I guess I won't be naming him fluffy." Spinz said, making the dog give her a warning look. "So I will name him warrior, cause every good warrior has a scar to show, no matter how small or large." The large dog now know as warrior gave an approving nod, laying down with his head resting on his paw.

"Hentai." Taz said. "I have a feeling that we are both the same in that field." Storm threw a random item at him, Sage and Sparks make faces while Spinz rolled her eyes.

"Sapphire because that is what her fur looks like in a certain light." Sparks said, petting the kitten.

"That is all of them then." Curly said. "So what do we do now?"

"We have to plan." Spinz said sadly. "Don't want to, but have to."

"Actually, I have a karate class to go to." Koi said. Storm and Spinz exchanged quick glances before nodding in agreement.

"You and Rose will go home." Spinz announced. "Bob, could you take them?"

"Sure." Bob said, getting up. "But what about the planning?"

"We will fill you in when you get back." She told him. "We have a lot to plan, so you won't miss much." He nodded before getting Komodo, Koi, Tails, Rose and Chibi and leaving. Storm laughed when she saw her brother lean away from the lizard, a disturbed look on his face.

"Your brother doesn't like lizards does he." Phil asked, watching the girl laugh uncontrollably.

"Y-yeah." She gasped. "H-he is _–hahaha_- creeped out by –_hehehe_- them –_ha ha he ha_-!"

"Pull yourself together, your making me want to laugh." Spinz said, covering her mouth with her hand. Storm started to calm down, only to burst into laughter again.

"PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER WOMAN!" Sage yelled, shaking Storms shoulders in a psychotic way. Sadly, when she let the girl go, her head rolled on her shoulders, eyes crossed.

"So…dizzy." Storm mumbled, sliding to the ground. Lightning went over and slapped the back of Sage's head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Sage yelled, getting whacked again.

"You were being loud and you scrambled Storm's head." Lightning answered.

"Calm down." Spinz said, eyes closed in slight frustration. "We have planning to do."

"Fine." Sage said, pouting at being commanded.

"First thing we need to talk about is jobs." I said, staring at the group. "With our routine for the stuff for this place, we will just add stuff to the grocery list. But with the jobs, we will all have to get one for full support. Then once we get the hang of it, it will allow us to get some more stuff."

"Wait! _All_ of us have to get jobs!" Sage yelled, throwing her arms around randomly.

"Yes." I responded. "We will all look for jobs. When we have one and we think there is one that fits one of us without a job yet, they will recommend them."

"Wait, why all of us?" Curly asked.

"Because jobs for teens don't necessarily pay the best, so if we all get jobs, we should get a good amount of money." I said. "Two of us will make up for at least one person with a decent job."

"So that means we will be making about the same money as…" Phil counted on his fingers. "…4 and a half people?" I nodded.

"This is ridiculous." Taco mumbled.

"I think it's a great idea." Storm said, coming to my defense. "Not only will we be helping with paying for these guys, we will be learning future life skills and be able to get better jobs in the future."

Everyone quieted, signaling that they decided to agree to the jobs.

"What are we going to do when we get jobs and the money?" Sparks asked, petting Sapphire.

"We will bunch all our earnings together for groceries and stuff for the animals." I said. "Luckily we don't have to worry about bills." They nodded in agreement.

"One of us has to get good at math." Curly said. We all looked towards Phil, who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Um, I guess I can." He said.

"If that happens, we will have to have everyone list stuff we need." Storm said. "Girl stuff will be important." Every girl in the room nodded.

"What about the animals?" Taz asked. "I am sure they would want to see each other again."

"That is why, since we already practically live here, we will first come in every non-school day until Bob reaches age 18, then we can legally move."

"And how long will that be?" Sage asked.

"In 3 months." Lightning said. Everyone nodded, registering what she said. Just then 'The Lazy Song' started playing, making Spinz pull out her phone, flipping it open.

"_Hey, the two are back home and I am almost back… actually I am in the driveway right now." _

"Ok Bob." Spinz said, shutting off the phone. Bob then came through the front door, stuffing his cell in his pocket.

"Ok, what did I miss?" He asked, sitting on the couch.

"We are going to get jobs, come here every day there's no school and move in when you turn 18." Phil told him. Bob just raised an eyebrow.

"Now if you don't mind," Spinz said, laying sideways on a chair. "My brain has done it's business, so now is will sleep." And just like that, she was out like a light.

'_How does she do that?'_ Everyone thought, sweatdroping.

**Sorry for not updating any of my stories, it was just that with stuff at school and all the stories in my head, I decided to take a temporary hiatus. I hope you understand. Ja ne~**


	7. Chapter 5 Alpha

Spinz POV

I was chasing lollipops when something brushed against my leg. I brushed it off and continued to dream of candy. Then something brushed against my wrist. Grumbling, I swatted my arm at whatever was causing it. Something clicked and suddenly I was in the air.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I screamed, grabbing my shirt and pulling it so it covered my stomach. I glared at the laughing people on the ground.

"This is revenge for before." Taco said. Phil and Curly were smiling evilly as well. My glare grew as I growled at them.

"Get me the fuck down before I beat all your asses into next week." I snarled. Phil just smiled before pressing a button, making my wrist get pulled up and twirling me into a painful roll.

"Shit." The girls mumbled, going behind the couches while I glared venomously at the guys. Bob was backing away in fright at my look while the others smiled like the cocky basterds they were.

Putting my tongue behind my teeth, I pulled out my little hidden blade. I turned my head to the wires holding me. I spit the blade at the one at my wrist, successfully cutting it.

As the upper half of my body went towards the ground, I untwisted myself and swung myself up to the ceiling, gripping it with my long nails. The momentum of the swing allowed for the chord to snap and I used the ceiling to push myself down on the basterd.

The boys tried to scatter, but I knocked them down. I started punching and kicking them, showing no mercy. Phil managed to slip away while the other two fought me. Curly and Taco broke away and went to either side of me before charging. I twirled, easily kicking Taco's stomach and elbowing Curly in the ribs. Grabbing a hold if Curly, I threw him into Taco, sending them both crashing through a wall and into the kitchen.

I didn't bother going after them since they were out. I glared around for Phil. Footsteps hit my ears and immediately I was off in that direction. I threw open the door leading outside and found Phil there, trying to run in to the forest. In a flash I was in front of him.

"I-I-I-I was just kidding!" He stuttered, waving his arms in front of him franticly while backing up. I just continued to walk towards him, eyes promising pain. Picking him up by the collar, I slammed him against a tree, lifting him so that we were eye level.

"Do that again and you will lose what makes you a man. Then I will take all your bugs and let Wart have a feast with them." I growled, eyes narrowed dangerously. He whimpered, nodding with wide fearful eyes. Giving him one last warning slam into the tree, I dropped him and strode back inside.

"Have you three learned your lessons?" I asked, glaring at Phil who was carried back inside by Bob and the two that I threw into the wall. They nodded, shrinking under my glare. I saw Taco open his mouth and shot him my dirtiest look, making him shut it immediately.

"Rule number one, don't piss of Spinz." Sage said. "She is one of our best fighters and has a vengeful nature." I smirked, going to my chair and sitting on it smugly.

"You're my bitches so better get used to it." I said. "And Taco, _that_ is why I'm alpha." He pouted, eyes firmly at his feet. He huffed, looking away from me while getting up and going on one of the couches.

Feeling like I was being stared at, I opened my eyes to see the animals looking at me with wide eyes. I just smirked at them in my devilish way.

"How did you become one of our best fighters?" Curly mumbled, rubbing his smarting head. I smirked.

"I became one of our best fighters because I worked for it." I told him. "Ever since I was little I trained and fought. I just hate playing the damsel in distress. Another thing, what do you think we do when Sage, Storm and I go in the forest?" He just looked away, hand now on his smarting shoulder.

"Out of everyone in this room, I've known her the longest." Bob said, leaning against the wall. "She is someone you don't want to mess with. She loved to discipline anyone that did something wrong. There was only one person she couldn't control."

I huffed, closing my eyes and looking away as the memory resurfaced. My fist clenched and I could tell I was shaking a little.

"Let's change subjects from that." I said. "I am not too fond of the memories left by that person." Bob gave me an apologetic look, saying he didn't mean to bring it up.

"Are we going to go home today?" Sparks asked. I nodded.

"It's best to go back since we told our parents we will be here only for a day." I said. Everyone nodded in understanding while I stood up, heading to the door.

'_This is where hell begins.'_ I thought as everyone piled into Bob's large vehicle.

**Sorry it took so long to update this. All of my stories are going to take a while to update because Not only am i traveling alot this summer, i've got some other things to take care of. I PROMISE that i will update sooner! Also to let you know, i have an Inuyasha story i will write and put up once i finish writing it. Thanks for waiting Ja Ne~**


	8. not chapter

**I am sorry fan's, but all of my stories are on hold. It has been for a while, I just hadn't had the time to tell you until now. I am sorry, my laptop is dying on me. I like to believe it has cancer and it WILL be missed –sniffs- I have written a lot of things on this and I will horribly miss it. It has also adapted to whatever I usually get on and it makes me sad that once I get a new one I will have to work to adapt it. **

**Again very sorry to inform you. I will update as soon as possible. I just can't trust this to be able to do what it used to. I am taking a risk just by updating this. Again very sorry.**

**Until I get a new one, Ja ne my lovely readers**


	9. AN 2

**Hey guys! I know it's been a long while and you are getting tired of waiting, but you just have to wait a **_**tiny**_** bit longer. I have a new laptop (which is AWESOME!) but my flashdrive, which had ALL my stories on it and other important documents is messed up, and i have to wait until christmas to get it possibly fixed. Anyway, there WILL be an update mania for my stories and you should expect it by the end of this month and next month. Until then, I will be getting used to this new computor and coming up for more wonderful ideas for my stories as well as new ones. Thanks for your patience, i know i want to get it updated too.**


	10. XDD

**Hey guys! While, sadly, my flash drive and the chap's and stories were not saved, I AM going to be writing again! For all my stories, I will be editing the chapters, fixing errors and adding parts that were deleted in the process of putting it up. Bear with me a little longer, cause after the editing, there WILL be new chapters! And hopefully with school out of the way, there will be plenty of new chapters. THANK YOU MY FAITHFULL READERS! I LOVE YOU ALL, YOU ARE MY INSPERATION AND REASON FOR WRITING!~~**

**-sincerely, your favorite author (I hope) Kyugon.**


	11. Chapter 6 Revelations

**I just wanna say before I start the story that the picks that were supposed to be on my page are on a page on facebook. Go to Kyugon's stories and there will be pics of the characters. OK CHU CAN READ NOW!**

Spinz POV

"Thanks Bob." I said, getting out of his van. He gave me a smile and a nod before driving off to drop off the rest of the guys. I smiled down at Warrior as we walked to the front door.

"Beware." I told him as I unlocked the door. "This is where you will find hell." Opening the door, I was met by yelling.

Rose and my little brother were yelling at each other, whether play fighting or not, they were destroying the place. My mom was yelling at them to stop and Chibi was watching the entire thing on top of the couch. When she saw Warrior, she let out a mew-like chirp and bolted to him.

"Another one!" My mom whined. "And he only has three legs!" I grinned sheepishly.

"Well these were the two that were injured and I promise as soon as we can we will move out so you won't have to deal with them." I told her. She sighed.

"Do you know how hard this will be, taking care of a cat and a three legged dog? Are you even going to be up to it?" She asked. I nodded.

"I'm willing to do everything for these guys." I told her, determination shining in my eyes. She sighed yet again.

"You are too much like your father." She commented. I grinned goofily.

"Would that be a good or bad thing?" I asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Depend on the occasion, but mostly it's bad." She told me. I gave a fake laugh, but smiling. I loved messing with her. That mostly involves acting like my dad which I don't even really have to try to do.

"Stop you two! You're going to tear the place down!" My mom yelled at my siblings. She looked to me for help. With a sigh, I stood up and went to the two, lifting them up by the back of their shirts and pulling them away.

"Behave and don't tear the house down." I told them. "If you're going to fight, do it outside." They pouted but nodded. My mom shook her head at my last sentence, since that was something that my father always said.

Setting the two down, they ran off, not before Rose grabbed Chibi. I can tell she loves that kitten. With a sigh I sit down on the couch. Those two have caused me a few headaches from them constantly going at it.

Warrior got up on the couch next to me, closing his eyes to rest. I put my hand on his head, gently petting him. I guess he didn't mind because he seemed to relax a bit. He opened his eyes to give me a quick look before closing them again.

Continuing to pet his head, I watched my siblings run back and forth. It was a little entertaining since they seemed to have endless amount of energy. That was until my brother grabbed a hold of Rose's pigtails and pulled.

Immediately I was up and pried his hand of her hair. Rose was crying in pain and I turned to scold my brother. He had his head hidden in his shoulders. My mom came out of the kitchen and put him in the corner while Rose calmed down on the chair.

Sighing, I sat back down at my original spot. I watched as my little bro mumbled in the corner while Rose rambled on to Chibi about him. Those two were around the same age, being born close together.

They were actually one of the rare cases where the mom gets pregnant with a kid and after doing it a couple months after she gets pregnant again, so she has two separate kids in her stomach.

Rose was older by a few months, then came my little bro. Rose took after my mom while my little bro took on some of my father's looks.

Somehow my dad managed to sucker my mom into naming him Logan after wolverine in the X-Men. That thought made me laugh. I remember clearly how that went down. But then again he wanted to name me and Rose another name but my mom wouldn't allow it.

"Tornado, if you want to feed them I think we still have some ham in the fridge." My mom said. Nodding, I got up to get it. Getting a bowl and cutting up the ham, I put it in there and went back into the living room.

"Food." I called. Chibi looked over before bouncing to the bowl. Warrior watched as she ate some before getting some for himself. If I didn't know any better, I would say that he really cared for her, almost like a sibling or even a father.

Smiling at the thought, I sat back and closed my eyes. Tomorrow Rose Logan and I have school, so the animals would be left here.

Rose and Logan went to different schools due to Logan needing some special help not provided at Rose's school. Logan has a really bad attitude and is violent, but not exactly really threatening.

I let loose another sigh. So many things to do. Maybe I could look around the school for jobs. They are sure to have some work places put up for the students old enough to get jobs.

What job should I go for? I want to make a lot, but I want to like doing it. Maybe something with weaponry or fighting. So I could join a dojo as an assistant or maybe become a metal or wood worker.

So now with the idea of making a list, I pulled out a pen I always had behind my ear and a small notebook for whenever I hear a song I like.

"Let's see." I mumbled. "Possible jobs. Hmm….Teacher or assistance, possibly for a dojo self defense class or even weaponry. Then I could also be a metal or wood worker, making things out of said objects." Tapping the pen on my lower lip, another thing popped into my mind.

"Sports instructor." I smiled at my list. "Any more?" I continued to think. I already have a lot of options out there with the list of jobs I might want. I should get at least one of them, if not two or three.

"Whatcha doing?" Rose asked, peaking over my shoulder from behind the couch.

"Writing down what job's I'd like to do." I answered, scratching off an option.

"Why?" She sang, swinging her feet.

"Cause in order to support the animals and ourselves, all of us older kids need to get a job." I told her.

"Alrighty!" She chirped, getting down and running off with Chibi on her heels. Chewing on my thumb nail, I looked over the list. I had a good list, all I would need to do is fill in applications for each and hope I get at least one of them.

_"…this…this is going to be, how do I put it, troublesome? Na, I know there's a better word for it.'_ Closing my eyes, I took a breath. _'Inconvenient? No, not that.' _Snapping my fingers, I smiled. _'Intriguing! That's the word! I don't know why I was thinking negatively.'_

Looking around the living room, my smile grew. _'Everything is starting to change just a little. I'm interested as to what is going to happen as a result of these guys being here.' _Looking at the dog, my smile turned a little bitter. _'I have the feeling these guys are going to more trouble than I had originally thought.'_

_'Well, I've never been one to sit still and have a set routine. A change will be interesting and, hopefully, fun.' _Maybe I shouldn't have said that last part.

"ROSE!"

**So, you guys like it? I've finally got it up! I hope you all like it and I hope you continue to read. Anyway, Ja ne~**


End file.
